1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control apparatus for an air conditioner, and particularly to an improvement of the start-up characteristics of the air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several inventions have been made for improving an start-up characteristics of the air conditioner.
The Japanese Published unexamined patent application No. 55-3577 is concerned with preventing abnormal wear of a compressor at start-up operation. The Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 55-3577 is directed to an arrangement for sufficiently diffusing a lubricating oil in movable parts by maintaining slow rotation of a compressor motor for a predetermined time followed by faster rotation of the motor. The Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 55-155134 is concerned with controlling the rotational speed of a motor for achieving higher energy efficiency. The published unexamined patent application No. 55-155134 deals with controlling rotational speed in response to a loading states of the system detected by using the temperature of inhalation air and the temperature of discharge air.
The above-mentioned prior-art control apparatus prevents a quick alteration of the temperature of room to a desired level.
It is obvious that rotating the motor at maximum speed immediately after starting enables quickly conditioning of the room to a target temperature, but such quick acceleration shortens the life of the compressor and lowers it energy efficiency. Furthermore, such maximum rotation is not always necessary when the room temperature is fairly close to the desired temperature at the starting time.